


Something off

by nbtenouharuka



Series: Force Horror Skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch force horror anakin, Gen, Horror, It’s pretty mild, Kinda, bc hes half force and that means he’s not entirely human babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: Ahsoka notices some strange things about her master.





	Something off

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I really love uhhh force horror skywalkers okay like. Holy shit this is right up my alley.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Ahsoka Tano first noticed that her master’s race was listed as “near human” on his medical charts, she tried not to think much of it. They’d just gotten out of a pretty brutal battle, and she was more concerned about his safety than anything else.

But as time moved on, it became harder and harder for her to push that memory to the back of her mind.

She would remember the time they’d been on Tatooine, back when she had just been assigned as his padawan. It was extremely windy, and even though Ahsoka had trouble seeing through all of the sand, she could still notice that when her master blinked, there seemed to be a third eyelid blinking horizontally underneath his usual two.  
  
Or the time she had heard something walking around at night and shone a torch around, eventually finding out it was only Anakin. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first to her until she remembered that a human’s eyes don’t reflect light like that in the darkness.

Or the many, many times he had smiled at her, and she noticed that his smile was a little too wide.

She’d asked Obi Wan about it, but all he did was sigh and say “You get used to it.”

Something was terribly off about Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka had no idea what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> Main blog: nbtenouharuka.tumblr.com  
> Star Wars blog: transmasclukeskywalker.tumblr.com


End file.
